Lidocaína
by lg.lg.log
Summary: Una serie de sucesos poco usuales puede desencadenar varias cosas y en ocasiones hasta cambiar el rumbo de una relación, para bien o para mal. AU Kid x Law


Notas: He sido fan de Kid x Law prácticamente desde que este par apareció en manga y posteriormente en el anime, pero hasta ahora me anime a hacer una historia sobre ellos. Así que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida! Solo advierto que es mi primera historia por lo tanto solo pido un poco de paciencia público. Gracias!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de OP pertenecen al gran maestro Oda-san.

Advertencia: esta historia contiene OoC, así como mxm… si les desagrada recomiendo no leer…

Uh? Se quedaron? Genial! Continuemos!

Mas notas: no tengo ningún conocimiento medico… así que disculpen cualquier abominación que pueda surgir de mi atolondrada cabecita loca en cuanto a los procedimientos médicos. Ah y el nombre de la madre de Kid es irlandés, el equivalente probable de Cecilia y se pronuncia shila, siempre me ha parecido que si Eustass tuviera una nacionalidad sería irlandés .

LIDOCAÍNA

El día había transcurrido lentamente para el Cirujano residente Trafalgar Law, un egresado de medicina alto, de cabello negro, tez morena, orejas perforadas, unos inusuales tatuajes en los brazos y las manos; tenía unos llamativos ojos azul pálido casi gris y una mirada de autosuficiencia. Él, que a pesar de haber empezado su residencia en el Hospital North Blue hacía menos de medio año, ya había adquirido bastante buena reputación por parte de sus superiores, gracias a su talento y habilidades que sobrepasaban incluso a las de algunos de los cirujanos de planta. Había sido un día aburrido, solo algunas cesáreas, y cirugías menores; aun en Emergencias las cosas iban lento, algunos accidentados y huesos rotos pero nada que requiriera de la intervención de un cirujano con su talento, como le gusta pensar de sí mismo. Planeaba irse temprano a su departamento en la zona de la ciudad llamada Grand line. Pensando en sus planes para la tarde, se dirigió hacia los lockers designados a los residentes, hasta que uno de sus superiores, le llamó para que interviniera en una cirugía de emergencia.

Había ingresado en Urgencias, un hombre con una apendicitis aguda flemosa que requería atención inmediata. Y el cirujano general en turno había tenido un accidente, y necesitaba que lo cubrieran, estando escasos de personal, termino siendo la primera opción Law. Con cara de cansancio, el cirujano residente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente hacía su aseo quirúrgico. Habiendo concluido el aseo, entro al quirófano donde el enfermero circulante le preparó y vistió para alistarlo. El paciente estaba ya esperando en la plancha listo para el inicio del procedimiento, pero en el momento en que pidió el bisturí notó como los ojos del paciente cerraron con un poco mas de fuerza. Algo casi imperceptible.

-Enfermero…- llamó Law a uno de sus enfermeros favoritos, y amigo desde la infancia, Penwin- El paciente parece aun consiente… verifique por favor.- Acercándose con cuidado Penwin realizo las pruebas correspondientes e hizo un par de preguntas, cuando el paciente respondió casi inmediatamente. Se llamó al anestesiólogo, o en este caso un enfermero anestesiólogo que había empezado sus prácticas hacia poco tiempo, o así estimó Law debido a la cara de nervios que aparecía en las facciones del enfermero Sachi. Con sus maneras un poco torpes y demasiado lentas para el gusto de Law, Sachi preparó nuevamente la mascarilla para el paciente, bajo la intensa mirada del cirujano que pedía de manera silenciosa pero mortal que se apresurara. Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido, una cubeta en el lugar incorrecto, Sachi abriendo la anestesia unos segundos antes de lo debido y un mal pasó por parte de Law, dieron lugar a un no tan común accidente. Antes de poder darse cuenta de que pasaba, el enfermero novato termino en el regazo del cirujano, y la mascarilla en el rostro incorrecto. Law, con las manos alzadas para evitar cualquier tipo de contaminación aspiro fuertemente antes de gritar, y antes de notar que ahora su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas. Penwin rápidamente ayudó a poner de pie al enfermero, pero cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con el cirujano notó la mirada ensoñadora en su cara… iban a requerir otro cirujano y rápido.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad, más precisamente en un taller mecánico automotriz, Eustass Kid, un genio mecánico pelirrojo de aspecto más bien vandálico, de piel pálida, sin cejas, ropa más bien estrafalaria y unos ojos color caoba casi rojos se preparaba para un merecido descanso después de casi una semana de desvelo y trasnoches debido al proyecto que un cliente adinerado había puesto en sus manos. Al concluirlo más temprano ese día, Franky, el encargado del taller cuando el jefe no estaba le dio el día libre, un SUPPPEEERRR DESCANSOOO, habían sido sus exactas palabras. Kid no podía estar más feliz, fue al súper mercado y compro alcohol y comida chatarra, debido a que Killer, Heat y Wire no se desocuparían hasta la noche, pensó en pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos y bebiendo. Cuando estuvo en su departamento en la zona del Grand Line, se dejó caer en el sillón, y se dispuso a realizar sus planes. En eso estaba cuando una llamada entrante lo distrajo, -Hospital North Blue…- dijo por lo bajo leyendo en id en su pantalla. Haciendo memoria por un momento, recordó a su… bueno no sabría como describir su relación con cierto cirujano, ciertamente tenían sexo y de vez en cuando cenaban juntos pero no estaba seguro de que clase de relación habían entre los dos.

– ¿Bueno?- contestó Kid.

- Disculpe, ¿Eustass Kid?- respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea

- Sí, él habla…-

-Buenas tardes señor Eustass, ha habido un ligero contratiempo en el hospital, y Trafalgar Law necesita de alguna persona que pase por él y lo pueda llevar a su casa. El doctor Trafalgar lo tiene a usted como contacto en caso de accidentes…- comunicó la voz.

-¿A mí?- Interrumpió sorprendido, el pelirrojo.

-¿Hay algún problema señor?- interrogó la voz

-Ahmm…. No, creo que no- respondió el mecánico, aun sorprendido por la noticia.

-Bien, ¿podría pasar a recoger al Doctor, entonces?-

-Mmm…si, voy en camino.-Dijo, con voz casi autómata.

-Muchas gracias, el doctor se encontrará en la sala de espera, al llegar pase a recepción y diga su nombre, por favor.- Clic. El tono de colgado se dejó escuchar en la bocina de su celular.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Kid, un remolino de pensamientos se precipitaba rápidamente, mientras su cuerpo actuaba en automático. ¿Por qué Trafalgar lo pondría a él como número para emergencias? De alguna manera llegó al hospital y se estacionó, al entrar a la sala de espera, su estatura de dos metros y cinco centímetros, y cabello rojo lo hicieron resaltar enseguida. Dio su nombre a la enfermera recepcionista, que lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y recelo, ella le indicó una silla en donde el joven moreno, con una sudadera amarilla de mangas negras, un sombrero moteado, jeans y botas de tacón estaba sentado detenido por un enfermero, entonces él se acercó lo suficiente para ser notado por el enfermero.

-¿Tú eres Eustass Kid?- preguntó el joven con desconfianza, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin disimular si quiera.

-Sí, y ¿y tú eres?...-

- Penwin, amigo de Law desde la infancia- contestó tajantemente, el hombre.

-Eussstassss-ya- Habló de repente el cirujano, con mirada adormilada y una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto Kid, no era la mueca burlona y con aire superior que Law usaba como gesto permanente, era una genuina sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba el joven moreno, se puso de pie y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó en los brazos del pelirrojo, que solo pudo sostenerlo mientras sentía la sangre fluir hacía sus mejillas y un sonrojo inevitable.

-¿Law? ¿Estás ebrio?- Musitó sorprendido Kid.

-No, es solo que Law tiene demasiada sensibilidad a la lidocaína- contestó Penwin, mirando con preocupación a su amigo- Ha estado así desde hace un rato, y la doctora Kureja opina que lo mejor es que se tome el resto del día y vuelva mañana.

Kid no pudo contestar, no entendiendo lo que le decía, a excepción de la parte de día libre lo demás había sido confuso.

-Entonces, no está ebrio…-

-No, solo un poco drogado- terminó Penwin.

"Si claro, un poco, nada más" pensó con sarcasmo Kid. Mientras, la puerta cerca de ellos se abrió de golpe, dentro se podía vislumbrar a Sachi siendo brutalmente regañado por la doctora Kureja. Haciendo señas a Penwin para que entrara.

-¡LIDOCAÍNA! ¡PARA ANESTESIA INHALATORIA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS?!- La puerta se volvió a cerrar mientras Penwin se despidió con un ademan y diciendo:

-Lo dejo en tus manos- Para alejarse rápidamente y entrar a la oficina con la furiosa doctora.

Kid se quedó un rato parado en el pasillo, sosteniendo a Law, que había estado tarareando alguna canción por lo bajo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kid y rozando su cara suavemente contra el abrigo de peluche del mecánico. Sus piernas incapaces de sostener su peso arrastraban un poco; Kid pensó en ponérselo al hombro como si fuera un saco de harina o algo así, pero al final decidió cargarlo estilo nupcial, puesto que si el cirujano se enteraba, que el pelirrojo lo había tratado como a un vulgar objeto seguramente terminaría con lagunas incisiones en la cara.

Al llegar al auto, Kid, acomodó a Law en el asiento del copiloto y lo aseguró con el cinturón. Law no había vuelto a decir una palabra desde que habían salido del hospital, pero miraba por la ventanilla con los ojos entrecerrados y la misma sonrisita bobalicona. Kid mientras, maldecía por lo bajo puesto que todos sus planes para la noche se habían ido por el retrete, gracias a que el cirujano no aguantaba un poco de anestesia. Penwin no le había dado las llaves del departamento de Law, así que todo se resumía a él, cuidando a un drogado cirujano que ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para poder tener una conversación decente y mucho menos sexo, que era la actividad principal de este par, al estar en una misma habitación.

-Kid….- balbuceo Law

-¿Qué?- contestó de mal humor el pelirrojo-

-Quiero ir al parque…-

-¿De qué carajos hablas?-

-El parque donde nos conocimos- replicó el peli-negro aun viendo por la ventana.

-¿Parque? ¿De qué hablas? Nos conocimos el día que te mudaste a los departamentos de frente a donde vivo- concluyó Kid con molestia.

-El parque S-saboady, cuando éramos niñosss, ¿no lo recuerdass?- respondió Law volteándolo a ver, sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos y había un extraño brillo en ellos.

"¿Saboady? Recordaba haber ido a ese parque cuando su madre trabajaba cerca y él debía esperarla hasta que terminara su turno pero jamás había conocido a Law, no que él recordara.

-Llévame a ese parque Eusssstasss-yaaaa, por favoooor- lloriqueó, en ese momento Law recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kid, mientras este se sonrojaba…

-Está bien, pero estate quieto, o vamos a chocar…-atinó a decir Kid, sin embargo no intentó retirar a Law de su hombro.

Al llegar al parque Law, pidió ir a los columpios, aun sin suficiente fuerza para sostenerse, Kid lo tomaba de los hombros mientras el moreno contemplaba el parque. El parque estaba en muy malas condiciones, Kid lo recordaba como un lugar tranquilo, limpio y con muchos juegos, pero ahora, los graffitis decoraban las estructuras que habían visto mejores días, y había basura por todas partes, botellas de vidrio rotas e incluso latas de cerveza y envolturas de condones rotas. "Ninguna madre en su sano juicio traería a jugar a sus hijo aquí" pensó Kid con un dejo de tristeza, al contemplar el lugar que le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-Ahí…- dijo el cirujano, señalando un tobogán con forma de dragón- Ahí, nos conocimos, Eustass-ya

-Uhmm- contestó Kid, su memoria estaba trabajando a mil por hora, tratando de recordar el momento que Law decía. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando por fin, en el desastroso archivero de su memoria encontró lo que buscaba…

_*Flashback*_

_Era tarde, el sol se ponía detrás de los muchos árboles del parque, Kid sabía que solo faltaban algunas horas para que su madre, Eustass Síle, pasara a recogerlo ahí, después de su turno en una cafetería cercana. Mientras, él jugaba con la arena, hacía pequeñas carreteras y jugaban con los autos de juguete que tenía, no eran muchos, pero para él eran más que suficientes. Después de un rato, aburrido fue a su tobogán favorito con forma de dragón, era el más alto del parque y a pesar de ser tan solo un niño de seis años, el era lo suficientemente alto para subir por sí solo._

_Al llegar a lo más alto de la estructura, vio que en la entrada de lo que venía a ser la boca del dragón había un niño sentado, se veía mayor que él. Sus ojos absortos en un libro y con un oso de peluche en un traje naranja a un lado de él. El niño tenía un sombrero con motas negras, pero más importante aún, el niño estaba entre Kid y el tobogán. _

–_Muévete- demandó Kid_

_-No me des órdenes- contesto el niño, sin voltear a verlo_

_-Muévete o te muevo-Volvió a decir Kid sonando lo mas amenazadoramente posible_

_Haciendo caso omiso, el niño de traje azul y shorts siguió leyendo. Acto seguido, Kid se abalanzó sobre el niño y ambos rodaron cuesta abajo por el tobogán… de alguna manera Kid termino debajo del niño, que al ser mayor era más pesado. Durante unos minutos, se quedaron en silencio, antes de estallar en risas. Después siguieron jugando hasta que la madre del chico, llegó por él. Su despedida fue breve… sin saber su nombre, ni si volvería al parque, solo con un pequeño movimiento de la mano antes de desaparecer por uno de los caminos del parque. En ese momento encendieron las farolas, y la madre de Kid anunció su llegada, él corrió a abrazarla y después, como suelen hacer los niños olvido el incidente._

_*Fin flashback*_

Kid sonrió involuntariamente.

-Así que eras tú…tus modales no han mejorado mucho- terminó por decir.

Las farolas sobrevivientes empezaban a encenderse.

-Mmm… nunca lo olvidé Eustass-ya…-comentó Law con una sonrisa y volteando a ver al pelirrojo, sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo diferente, y estirando sus brazos acomodándolos alrededor del cuello de Kid, musitó -Llévame a casa, ¿sí?-

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, al llegar al departamento de Kid, Law ya casi podía caminar solo, solo unos cuantos tropiezos en las escaleras, pero llegaron bien. Sentándose en el sofá el pelirrojo, termino debajo del moreno, que de alguna manera había recuperado milagrosamente sus capacidades motrices. Law estaba muy callado, considerando que siempre que estaba en el departamento de Kid, el cirujano residente no paraba de quejarse sobre el sofá viejo o de la limpieza del lugar, esa actitud silenciosa era muy rara en él.

-Kid…-Murmuró el moreno.

-Mmm…-Contestó, él tenía los ojos cerrados, después de andar cargando de un lado a otro al peli-negro, solo quería descansar.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- comentó Law casi en susurro…

-Mmm…supongo que sí…- Contestó, mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba rápidamente. Ambos hombres sonrojados e incapaces de verse a los ojos en ese estado, permanecieron en silencio por un rato más.

Unas horas después se podían escuchar gemidos y gritos provenientes del cuarto de Kid, cosa que no fue muy graciosa para Killer, Wire y Heat a quién Kid había olvidado mencionar que la reunión en su departamento había sido cancelada. Por culpa de un pequeño accidente con lidocaína.


End file.
